


Being Late

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco has to remind Harry of a few things.





	Being Late

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 476: Late.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Being Late

~

Light bursting behind his eyes, Harry came. Malfoy swallowed it all, his tongue lapping at Harry’s softening cock until Harry tugged at his hair. 

Sliding up Harry’s body, Malfoy settled atop him, kissing him fiercely, devouring him. Tasting himself on Malfoy’s tongue, Harry moaned. 

Malfoy pressed Harry into the mattress, rocking his hard cock against him.

Gasping into Malfoy’s mouth, Harry slid a hand between them, managing to grip Malfoy’s erection. “Let me,” he whispered against Malfoy’s lips. 

“Go ahead,” Malfoy breathed, but as Harry began to stroke, he trembled. “Too late!” he gasped as come spurted over Harry’s hand. 

~

“I owe you a suck,” Harry whispered, catching his breath.

Malfoy sniggered. “If we’re keeping score, I owe you a hand job.” 

“We _always_ keep score.”

Malfoy shifted closer. “True.” 

“Maybe we should stop.” 

“Maybe.” Malfoy hummed. “But if we’re not competing, whatever would we do?” 

“Get along better? Not fuck things up at work? And speaking of, we’re probably late.”

“We’re on leave, remember?” Malfoy chuckled. “I know I’m a good fuck, Potter, but surely you didn’t forget?”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled. “It’s not my fault. I’m…post-coital.” 

“Oooh, big word.” Malfoy settled beside him. 

“Go to sleep, Malfoy.” 

~


End file.
